Kidou: A Confession Story
by LittleRuu
Summary: I like it when you healed me with that kidou...  IchiRuki


**A/N: I didn't even remember when did I write this story. Maybe two years ago? *shrugs* old piece is so damn old. Perhaps lame too. But meh. I still hope that there will be people who like this. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach © the awesome Tite Kubo. OMG! He made me cried! Bleach 423 is SO heartbreaking! It's a great turning point to the entire series and of course, IchiRuki. Now all we need is for their ehem, LOVE to be resolved. XD**

* * *

**KiDou – A Confession Story.**

_I like it when you healed me with that kidou._

_

* * *

_

Sometimes, fighting hollows seemed to be an enjoyable activity especially when you got nothing better to do; except when your partner gets hurt, the fun will be no more. Especially when the said partner is someone that you cared the most... And she didn't even know it.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo ran to the said girl in a blink of eyes, right after he killed the last hollow that had managed to strike her.

"I'm okay idiot. Stop looking so worried. It was just a small scratch. Besides, it's not hurting me at all. I had experienced the worst." Rukia said, somehow there was a hint of proud in her voice.

"That's not small! You are bleeding… If it's hurt just tell. Don't you dare hide it…"

Ichigo rolled her Shihakushō's sleeves up to take a look at her wound on her left shoulder when she started to protest.

"Eh… Wh- what are you going to do?"

"Shut up I'm not going to molest you. I'm just trying to help."

He bit his lips when he saw the mass amount of blood pouring down her left shoulder. If she said this was not hurting her at all, he shuddered at the thought of her worst wound.

Rukia gasped when an unexpected bright yellow light glowed from his hand. She never knew Ichigo know how to use a healing kidou…

"Wh—when did you learn that kidou?"

Her question remains unanswered. After all, Ichigo was more focused on the healing process. Rukia frowned. Her mind started to wander as she felt the kidou he applied to her wounded shoulder.

_This felt weird. It… Felt good… It felt like… like…_

"You know, I like it when you did this." Ichigo voices broke her thought.

"Huh? Did… What?" She said, startled.

"This. I mean kidou healing…"

"Ah… That. I—I think I already figured out that you like it."

"Oh. Really?"

"Of course." Rukia frowned.

"I mean, you always run away from the Fourth Division and went to _me_ instead. Don't do that again. The Fourth can—"

"—treat me better. Blablabla. Yeah. Yeah. You told me that already."

"So why did you do it? Why did you run to me?" Ichigo bit his lips at her question. For some reason, he really wanted to laugh but _this_ really wasn't an appropriate time.

"Say, Rukia. What did you feel?" His eyes motioned to the kidou.

"Eh? Your kidou? Well, it feels… Warm…? But it was kinda… weird… I… don't actually know how to describe it. Weirdly warm?" Rukia shrugged.

"Weirdly warm… Yeah. It feels… nice isn't it?"

Rukia nodded and opened her mouth to say something, "….But—"

"But you thought a kidou never felt like that before right? A kidou, never touch your… _heart_ like what you are feeling right now, isn't it?" Ichigo cut her off.

Rukia eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"How did you—"

"Ah. You see, I was curious about that too since I only felt_ it_ when this certain _someone_ healed me. So I asked Unohana-san… And she told me _that person_ who treated me must have care for me damn much… That's why that comforting warm feeling reached me a_nd_ my heart, since the heart itself unconsciously allowed _her_ to do _that_… You know, to… well, touch my heart…"

"Oh." That was the only word she could muster as she felt her heart skipped a beat.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah. Right. _Oh_. That's my first word too…"

"Then I asked for Unohana-san help to teach me some healing kidou… So I could treat _that person's_ wound. _Her_ scars, _her_… heart, just like she had always treated mine…"

He took a deep breath before continued,

"So I can tell _that person_ who treated me… that I really, really, _really _cared for her too. I mean, _really. _So… well… Yeah. I hope that my feeling would reach _her _too just like hers had reached mine."

Ichigo's face had reddened long before he could even finish his last sentences.

He continued the healing process as he waited for any reaction from her. He was no good at words, but he had _finally _given it a try. And God help him, he surely prayed that she did understand what he meant to say.

Rukia bit her lips. Her face flushed. Of course. If what Unohana taichou said to him was true; after countless of time she had healed him, he must have known by now that his feeling had been reciprocated for a long time. Yes. She was indeed, really, really, _really _cared about him too. _Really_, with a capital R.

_But geez… How embarrassing_. She thought inwardly. She could still feel Ichigo's warm kidou pouring on her already healed shoulder, _into her heart. _

To be honest, she didn't know what to say, how to react in this situation. So she did and said what she thought was the best. She raised her right hand and slowly settled it down on top of Ichigo's hand. Surprised, Ichigo eyes widened as his kidou halted suddenly. He looked at her who was still looking down.

"Ru—Rukia?" He whispered when he heard her took a deep breath.

"Idiot…" Rukia shook her head and tried her best to conceal a smile that had started to form on her face.

"You knew it already… that the feeling is mutual, didn't you?"

She pulled their hands down to her lap as she finally looked up. Even in the twilight, Ichigo could see the pink tinge on her smiling face. He sighed in relief and smiled back at her.

"Ah… But then, I just _need_ to be told by you. After all, how am I supposed to understand this '_I-really-care-about-you'_ thing clearly?"

His fingers slowly intertwined with hers as he continued to speak.

"I mean… I _am_ an idiot aren't I?" Ichigo grinned widely.

Rukia laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah you are…"

_My idiot that's it._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Done! So how was it? Was it_ really_ lame? lol. ****Have several more stories in stock. Might post them if I had chance. XD**


End file.
